As wireless devices proliferate, keeping the devices charged is increasingly important and, in some cases, tedious. Some users may have multiple devices (e.g., a smartphone, a Bluetooth® headset, a reader, a laptop, and so on) all needing to be charged, many of which use different charging standards that are incompatible with one another. Managing multiple chargers for multiple devices can be annoying to users, and can reduce the perceived usability of a device.